Disconnected
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: AMNESIA FIC - Sebastian was the boy with whom Blaine went to the Sadie Hawkins dance. He knew something was up, but Blaine wanted to stay and it ended with the bashing. And because of the beating, Blaine lost his memory, and doesn't remember Sebastian.


"I had a lot of fun tonight," Blaine said, smiling as he shifted from foot to foot.

"I had a lot of fun too." There was a moment of silence before Blaine spoke again.

"Don't move to Paris." His voice was soft enough that Sebastian almost didn't hear it.

"You know I wouldn't if I could help it. I want to stay with you."

"I know." Blaine's shoulders slumped forward, looking away for a moment before back at Sebastian.

"Look, Blaine, I want to ask you something..." Sebastian looked back down at Blaine, feeling his stomach knot. Blaine pulled closer, shaking a bit. "You're shivering."

"Yeah, it's fine though." He leaned against Sebastian. Wrapping an arm around him, Sebastian touched a finger to his hands and noted how cold it was. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Here, this first." Pulling back, Sebastian slipped off his jacket. Blaine immediately shook his head, pouting.

"No, no, I'm fine. Really." As his teeth started to chatter, Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, so maybe I'm a bit cold, but, really, I'm okay. Don't."

"I insist." He carefully put the jacket on Blaine, laughing as the sleeves hung well past his fingers and the end went halfway down his thighs. "Shorty." He ruffled Blaine's hair, pulling through the curls and smiling.

"Am not. You're just tall," Blaine said defensively. Sebastian simply laughed. "Thank you, though."

"What are boyfriends for?" The moment the words left Sebastian's mouth, he could feel his eyes widen and his face drain of color. "I didn't mean it like -"

"It's okay."

"No, really, I shouldn't have -"

"Sebastian, really, it's fine."

"It's what I was going to ask you, whether you wanted to -"

"Sebastian!" Sebastian couldn't stop talking, and his head hurt as he tried to think of some excuse. It was too soon, and it hadn't come out the way he'd wanted.

"I mean, if you -" He was cut off as Blaine suddenly pushed forward, reaching on his tip-toes and pressing their lips together. Sebastian's breath seemed to catch in his throat as he froze up. After a moment, Blaine's hand reached up, settling at the base of his neck. His thumb ran along the skin, and Sebastian let out a low moan, pulling him closer as well.

Somewhere, faintly, in the back of his mind, he could hear footsteps, but they didn't register. At least, not until he felt two hands pulling him back. He struggled for a moment, looking backwards. Even though he couldn't see much of him, Sebastian knew it was Tyler, one of James' cronies. James made it his goal to make Blaine's life a living hell, and Sebastian hated him for it. Hated that he could do little to stand up.

Sure enough, James appeared a moment later, moving from behind them towards Blaine. "Well, well, if it isn't the little faggot. Excuse me... faggots," he said, turning to smirk at Sebastian. Sebastian struggled against Tyler's hold and growled.

"Let me go."

"Nah, it's more fun this way," James said, only sparing him a moment's more glance before advancing on Blaine. Blaine stumbled, taking a step backwards.

"My parents are going to be here in a second," Blaine said, glancing at the road as if it would make his dad come faster.

"Well, I'd better stop wasting my time and get started then," James cooed. Sebastian knew what was going to happen a moment before it did. He saw his arm pull back, and his stomach dropped out as he began struggling against Tyler with a renewed force.

"No, don't, just -" There was a loud smacking sound as James punched Blaine in the face. Blaine let out a low shout that made Sebastian shake. He yanked desperately against Tyler's hands, feeling his heart twist in frustration as Tyler simply laughed behind him. Blaine staggered backwards, his hand clutching his face. He let out a whimper, looking around for something, and James' hand swung back again.

This time he hit him in his stomach, and Blaine doubled over, his eyes going wide as all the air was knocked out of him. He let out a low gasp, and Sebastian whimpered. Blaine was getting beaten up, and he couldn't stop it. Blaine was still leaning forward when James' hand pulled back again.

"Blaine!" Sebastian called out, trying to warn him, try to get him to at least try to move out of the way, but it was too late.

There was a sickening crack as James' fist collided with Blaine's jaw, and he fell backwards. Another crack sounded as he hit the floor, and James froze. Blaine lay still on the ground, and Sebastian felt tears finally break over. His body shook, as he felt Tyler tense up behind him.

"Blaine?" he called out, his voice cracking. His head was going fuzzy. Blaine wasn't moving, wasn't saying anything. After a moment longer, he tugged again, and this time he slipped from Tyler's grip. Neither of the bullies made a move to stop him as he ran over, kneeling by Blaine's side.

"Shit, James, what did you do?" Tyler asked. Sebastian didn't care, though. He looked down in horror at the puddle of red forming behind Blaine's head. His stomach clenched and he gagged as he reached out, shaking Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine, Blaine, say something. Please, just - Oh, God. Blaine," he tried, barely speaking through sobs.

"Let's get out of here." James' voice faintly registered in the back of his mind, and the quick footsteps as they ran away went unnoticed.

Sebastian reached down, feeling under Blaine's nose. His breathing was so shallow that Sebastian had to hold his hand under Blaine's nose for a few moments before he could feel it. His hand reached into his pocket, and he pulled out his phone. With shaking hands, he dialed 911.

"911 - what's your emergency?" a lady's voice answered.

"Oh, God, my - my boyfriend. He needs help. He's bleeding. He's going to die. He's going to die, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't..." He let out another sob, and his teeth chattered as he tried to breath.

"Sir, calm down. Where are you right now?"

"Grandview... Grandview Middle..." His eyes screwed shut. "Grandview Middle School..."

"Alright. Calm down. We're sending someone right now." Sebastian nodded though the lady couldn't see him. "What happened?"

"These... these boys... they pushed him. He's not moving." Sebastian looked down at Blaine, reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

"Alright. Do you know their names? You don't have to tell me, but do you know -"

"Yeah, I do. They've bothered him before. Can you hurry up? He's not... He's barely breathing." Sebastian felt sick. He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't stop crying. He held onto Blaine's hand tighter.

"We're coming as fast as we can. Alright, and when did this happen?"

"Five minutes ago. You're not coming fast enough!" If only he hadn't been there. If only he hadn't called Blaine his boyfriend. Then Blaine never would have kissed him, and James and Tyler would have walked out on them talking. This might not have happened.

"Sir?" Sebastian shook his head. His hand reached out, and he slowly pulled it through Blaine's hair again, feeling sick as he felt how wet it was.

"Y – Yeah?"

"I asked you to describe his injuries."

Sebastian looked down, his head flickering to Blaine's jaw. He suddenly noticed it was offset and saw a bit of blood that trickled from his lips. Seb looked away, whimpering.

"His jaw's broken, I think, and… and his head. Oh, God. He fell backwards when they hit him, and there's blood everywhere. I think he cracked it open. I don't know. I don't know. I don't –"

"Okay, deep breaths. We'll be there in another minute. He's going to be fine. Now –" Sebastian heard the sound of a car, and he looked up to see Blaine's dad's car pull up. It screeched to a halt, and the car door immediately opened. His father scrambled out, looking furious and worried.

"What the hell happened?"

"An ambulance is on its way," Sebastian whimpered, looking back down at Blaine and shuddering. It had to come faster.

"What the fuck did you do to my son?" Blaine's dad stormed up, reaching down and pushing him back. The hand slipped out of Sebastian's phone and lay forgotten as he pushed himself up.

I didn't do anything," Sebastian managed to choke out, shaking his head violently. He tried to move towards Blaine's dad, reaching out, but he noticed his eyes widening.

"You lying bastard." He looked at Sebastian's hands, and Sebastian's brow furrowed. He slowly looked down at them as well. His mind went blank as he tried to breathe. His chest seemed to constrict again, and the world fuzzed out. Blaine's blood was on his hand, and it looked surreal, impossible.

"No, no, please…" He shook his head, trying to back up, and his eyes fell down to Blaine. Blaine's dad looked like he was about to say something when suddenly there was the sound of a siren. Their heads spun around as they looked to see an ambulance slowly appeared at the far end of the road. Blaine's dad looked back at him after a moment, and his lip curled upwards. Behind the callousness, Sebastian could see the fear flickering in his eyes.

"You'd better consider yourself lucky that this came when it did." He let out a final disgusted sigh and turned away. Sebastian crawled in closer, his arms wrapping around Blaine and cradling him as he heard the ambulance pull to the stop and the doors open.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so, so sorry," he muttered before pulling back.

OoOoOoO

Sebastian was tired of the question. How did it happen? When did it happen? Why didn't you stop it? Who did it? The list didn't seem to stop. He'd been asked what had happened over and over until explaining what happened became more like word vomit than anything else. He felt numb, and all he wanted was to visit Blaine.

He was leaving for Paris tomorrow. His parents had been less than understanding when he'd tried to explain the situation; his father hadn't even looked away from his computer. Now Sebastian sat perched at the edge of chair, he flipped open his phone, leafing through the texts.

"Ready for the dance? :)" Sebastian's stomach knotted, and he snapped his phone shut. He'd been looking at that text over and over again, and yet each time it made him feel sicker in his stomach. He pressed his fingers to his temples before leaning back.

He'd barely let his eyes close for a few seconds when he heard Blaine's dad calling his name. "Is he awake yet? Is he okay? Is everything okay?" Sebastian pulled himself up, his hands immediately wringing each other. He reached one up, running it through his hair

"No, everything's not okay." Sebastian's stomach dipped.

"But you said he was going to be fine. He's not –" His throat closed as he tried to figure out what Blaine's father could possibly mean by that.

"He's not going to die if that's what you're asking, but he hasn't woken up yet."

"I just want to see him," Sebastian said, his voice shaking. He wanted to help Blaine more than that, but there was so little he could do. He had watched it all and been unable to help. Now he couldn't even watch; he felt cut out, and anger bubbled inside of him.

"Well, you can't."

"I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow. As in moving!"

"Even better," Blaine's dad snapped, his eyes narrowing. Sebastian's jaw clenched, and he tried staring back at Blaine's dad. After a moment, his lip began quivering, and he could feel tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Why won't you let me see him?" Sebastian yelled, not caring that several people were starting to stare.

"Because you're the reason he's here." The thought was far from foreign to Sebastian, but hearing it come from Blaine's fathers lips was like a slap in the face. He let out a whimper and pulled back, stepping closer towards the exit.

"I have t – to go," Sebastian stuttered, feeling his eyes water. Despite the fact that he'd cried multiple times during the past three days, he didn't want to break down in front of Blaine's dad. The man seemed unforgiving.

"Fine, leave. Pausing for a moment halfway through the room, he took another glance at Blaine's dad. His stomach clenched as he ran away. Blaine's dad was right about something. He couldn't help but think: _This is all my fault._

OoOoOoO

No one was picking up at Blaine's house. Sebastian waited until the beep of the answering machine sounded before hanging up. He stared at his phone, shifting his weight in the chair. "Put that damn thing away," his father's voice sounded, and he looked up.

"But Blaine –"

"Do you even have the ability to talk about anything else anymore? Give me your phone." Sebastian pulled back, clutching his phone tightly in his hand. He couldn't give it away. What if Blaine woke up and called him? What if something happened? He needed to know. He shook his head wildly.

"I'm not giving it up. You can't make me give it up."

"You want to bet?" Sebastian's father's jaw clenched, and he stretched out his hand. "You have until I count to three Sebastian. One."

"Father, that's not fair. You can't just –"

"Two."

"Mom, do something about it!" Sebastian turned to his mom, desperate for him. His voice rose, and he noticed that people were staring. He didn't care, though; all he wanted was to know that Blaine was alright. He was supposed to be there for him. "Mom, please." She shook her head slightly.

"You're making a scene, Sebastian. Now, hand over your phone to your father." Sebastian felt like he was going to throw up. He slammed his hand down on his father's hand. His father pocketed it, and motioned for Sebastian to sit back down. After a moment, Sebastian did, though he faced away, scooting over as far as he could in the airport chair.

His stomach felt tight, and he felt sore. He'd barely slept since the… incident, but how could he? Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Blaine clearly lying on the ground in front of him. He saw the puddle of blood and the way his face looked drained. His eyes opened, and he shivered, picking at the hem of his sweater.

After a moment, he pulled out his backpack, his eyes setting on a folder within it. Part of him wanted to reach for it, but he was afraid his father would take it away. In it, carefully organized, is each of the notes he would pass back and forth with Blaine. He wanted nothing more than to read through, though he knew it would tug at his heart. Still, he needed some reminder that Blaine was going to be okay.

Instead, he pulled out Fight Club, which was stashed next to it. With shaking hands, he drew it out. A small sheet of paper fell from it. Sebastian's brow furrowed as he picked it up, opening it.

'We should start a fight club. But he can't talk about it. You're going to the bathroom, and I thought I'd leave a note. This sounded a lot cleverer in my head, promise.'

Sebastian pushed himself up, letting the book fall into the chair. "I have to go to the bathroom," he muttered as he dashed off, running into the bathroom. Sliding against the wall, he let out a dry sob. His knees pressed against his chest, and his hands wrapped around them as well. He sat there like that, his forehead pressed against the tops of his knees until he heard the intercom message.

"Flight 558 to Paris will be boarding in five minutes." He knew his parents would get angry if he waited any longer, and that was the last thing he needed right now. Sebastian pulled himself up, trying to mask his hurt and anger.

"What took you so long?" he father asked when he came. His lips pursed into a thin line, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know. I got lost and then looked at stores," Sebastian said, managing an incredibly tense smile.

"Alright. Well, they'll be plenty of time to buy what you want in Paris. Now grab your backpack and suitcase."

"Now boarding Zone One of flight 588 to Paris. Now boarding Zone One." Sebastian swallowed and stepped forward.


End file.
